


Wake Me Up After Astronomy, Would You

by LuminaStarCrest



Series: Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [10]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted by Phil, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Brotherly Affection, Fluff, Gen, Sleepy Wilbur Soot, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaStarCrest/pseuds/LuminaStarCrest
Summary: Wilbur had been staying up late for days revising for an exam—which he passed, mind you—but the whole thing took a huge toll on him, which led to him sleepily attending Astronomy at 12 am. Luckily, a certain brother of his is there to keep him company.EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089269
Comments: 7
Kudos: 304





	Wake Me Up After Astronomy, Would You

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series. Character Houses and Year Levels can be found in Series Notes.
> 
> Houses and Year Levels of those Mentioned:  
> Technoblade (Ravenclaw, 6th Year)  
> Wilbur Soot (Slytherin, 6th Year)
> 
> Note: Techno and Wilbur are twins and adopted by Phil.
> 
> EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES

Techno arrived at the Astronomy Tower earlier than everyone else. No, he wasn't there to get a head start. He just likes getting there early so that his usual spot won't be taken. It was the perfect seat because, one, it's at a blind spot—the Professor hardly notices him, even with the bright pink hair. Two, the one seat beside his had a horrible view thus no one sits there. Three...there was no three. 

He got out a book and began reading. From the corner of his eye, he could see students of Blue and Green pouring in. What he did not expect however, was for someone to pull back the chair next to his. Looking to his left, he sees Wilbur slump himself in the chair, his head immediately rested in his arms. 

"Aren't you—aren't you gonna sit with your friends?" Techno raised an eye at his twin.

"Oh hell nah dude," Wilbur said. "I have a fucking headache. I can't deal with that lot right now."

Techno glanced at the group of Slytherins who were talking to each other, energy induced. How they can still have energy when it's this late—Techno will never know. 

"I told you not to stay up late," Techno said as he went back to reading.

Wilbur let out a groan, "I had to pass alright?"

"Wilbur, you would've passed that exam without even needin' to open your book," Techno said. 

"It was a hard subject," Wilbur said defensively.

"It's History of Magic," Techno said. "You store even the most random trivia in your head."

"Alright, alright, shut up," Wilbur whined, "I want to sleep." He proceeded to cover his head more with both his arms and the hood of his robes.

"Why'd you even bother goin' up here if all your gonna do's slpeein'?

"I haven't missed a single fucking class since first year. I'm not starting now 'cause I'm sleepy," Wilbur said, mockery of the last word evident in his voice as well as the slight movement of his head.

"Welcome everyone!" Professor Fusco said.

Wilbur groaned, "How dare he have this much energy."

"Today we are going to learn how to make star charts." The professor proceeded to write on the board using a chalk controlled by his wand.

Techno got out some parchment, his quill and an inkwell. "You're not takin' notes?" he asked Wilbur who still haven't moved from his spot. 

"I'll just copy your's after."  
  
Techno let out a sigh, but went to take notes anyway—making it more detailed than he usually would since he knew that Wilbur writes literally everything down when he _does_ take notes. The minutes passed peacefully. So peaceful that Techno thought Wilbur really had drifted off to sleep.

"Hey Techno, did you know that I'm a Libra?" Wilbur asked.

Apparently, he thought wrong.  
  
Techno hummed, "I'm pretty sure you're not."

"Aww but I want to be a Libra," he whined. "Oh! I'm a Taurus then?"

"Not a Taurus either." 

Wilbur hummed as he was thinking, "Leo?"

"No."

A beat passed, "Are _you_ a Leo?"

"Wilbur," Techno sighed, "we're twins."

"Oh."

Techno stopped scribbling for a moment and looked at his brother. Wilbur still had his head on the table, but his arms weren't covering them anymore—making the fact that his eyes were halfway close, visible. The hood of his robes was barely hanging on his head. "I thought you were determined to get some sleep?" Techno asked the brunet.

"I am," Wilbur said. "'m just not tired yet," he yawned.

Techno hummed, "Sure," he said and went back to jotting down notes. 

A few moments passed before he felt a light tug on his hair. Looking to his left once more, he saw a few strands of his long pink hair in Wilbur's hold—observing them, it seems.

"I think it's 'bout time we had another one of our hair sessions soon," Wilbur said, a few words were but a mumble. "You're starting to get spit ends."

"Yeah," Techno nodded. "Sure."

"Yay," Wilbur stretched the word.

"As much as I like talking to ya, Wilbur, I'm kinda takin' notes here," Techno said.

"Mhm," Wilbur nodded, "You do that."

Techno interpreted that as Wilbur leaving him alone, but it seems like Wilbur was just spouting out nonsense at this point.

"Your hair's really soft."

"Why can't I get a pet sheep?"

"Phil has blond hair..."

"...we don't."

"Techno, are we adopted?"

"I don't know man, fishes just look so damn attractive sometimes," Wilbur said.

_That's it, I draw the line at cursed attraction._ Techno faced Wilbur for—hopefully—the last time that early morning. "Hey Wil, sleepy yet?" He asked.

"No. I don't think so."

Techno hummed as he brought his hand to Wilbur's head. He ran his hand through the other's brown locks. Wilbur giggled at the motion and no sooner than three minutes, he fell asleep. Techno continued to do so—as to not risk waking the younger one up—as he wrote with is other hand. Every now and then he would crack a small smile whenever he felt Wilbur subconsciously lean into his touch. 

***

"—ur. WIlbur."

_Who the hell is waking me up this early?_ Wilbur slowly opened his eyes to be met by Techno who had just stopped shaking him. "The fuck you doing in my room?"

"Does this look like your shit room, Wil?" Techno asked.

Wilbur sat up straight, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. They were in the Astronomy Tower. _Oh._ "Where's everyone else?"

"They've already left," Techno said. "I told the professor, you weren't feeling well—which isn't exactly a lie—and he let you sleep through the class," he explained as he stood up from his seat and grabbed his satchel. "I swear if I had known it would take a whole ten minutes to wake you up I would have left you here."

Wilbur made a smug face, "You wouldn't."

"I _so_ would've," Techno said with a straight face and his usual monotone voice.

Wilbur grabbed his own bag and stood up, "You know what, let's just go, dickhead," he said with no actual malice in his tone. 

The two walked down from the Astronomy Tower discussing the things Wilbur was saying while he was half-asleep.

Techno chuckled, "And then you said somethin' 'bout finding fishes attractive."

"Oh, that part's true," Wilbur said.

Techno gave him the 'What the fuck?!' look. "Do you need me to bring you to St. Mungo's or somethin'?" 

Wilbur shook his head, "Now you're just being dramatic."

Once the two reached the ground floor, they went and said their goodbyes as they were going different ways. Wilbur to the dungeons, Techno to the Ravenclaw Tower.

"Well, goodnight Techno." Wilbur gave small wave.

Techno waved back.

"G'night Wilbur."

**Author's Note:**

> Have some Techno and Wilbur brotherly content 'cause I said so. Thank you again for all the support for this series! I hope you enjoyed this part! Prompt Suggestions are always open, feel free to comment your ideas, and I will get to them...you know, eventually, lol. Again no shipfics because I have no clue how to write romance.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and suggestions are appreciated.
> 
> -LuminaStarCrest


End file.
